zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkius:Chapter 3
Eastern Hyrule Field Darkius was walking through Hyrule field, and saw a black Stalfos head, which was falling apart slowly. "What happened?" "Time...Hero...Wood...skinned...Bird Child..." The Black Stalfos finally disintegrated, and Darkius knew just who it was talking about. He continued onward. Hyrule Castle Garden Link oddly started to hear Epona speak to him. "I'm hungry Link." "I know Epona, but we have to keep going. Zelda should know how to see my descendant without having to wait." "Wait, how do you know your descendant is a hero?" "It would be very confusing for you to know." The 6, including Epona, had to sneak past the guards without getting caught. As they neared the front entrance, a guard turned around and noticed them. He blew on his whistle, summoning all the other Knights to the Garden. Before they were about to signal the archers, the archers fell from their towers, dead. There is a flash at the waists of all the other Knights, and they both fell in two, dead. "God, that was close. Who exactly did that, though? We better get out of here, shall we?" The 6 approached Princess Zelda, and she looked surprised to see them. "Link? Skull kid? Tatl, Tael, Navi? And why is Epona here? Well, ignore that question, what do you want?" "We need to find out how to go forward in time, since the Song of Time only takes us back in time" "Simple, you have to play the first, second, and third notes of the Song of Time and my Lullaby combined. First the first note of my Lullaby, then the first note of the Song of Time, etc. Also, it will warp you to whatever you are thinking of." Link played the suggested song, and him and his friends were pulled into a portal, after Link sayed to watch Epona for him. Leank (HoL)'s house, Ordon, far into the future The 5 saw Leank treating Epona. They also saw Leank's ex-enemy, Shade Link, telling him he will have to hurry if he wants to get to the Twilight Realm to marry Midna, who Leank had seen a few days ago when Shade Link fixed the Twilight Mirror, using at least 8 hours of doing so. "What the? someone who looks like me, kinda? Who are you?!" "I am your ancestor, Leank. We need you to come into the past to help me and everyone else solve a problem with a creature that's after me. Zelda taught me how to show flashbacks, so I will show you one:" Link's dream The Sages, and 5 figures composed of Light, were in some unknown dimension, discussing. Link could barely hear them. "How in the world did he escape?" "I don't know. He just seemed to have escaped!" "Ugh, it has been so many years, and I still can't marry Link?! But anyways, how can we tell him about this? About Darkius?" "He has some strange ability to dream about important things that involve his life." "Well shouldn't we talk quieter then?!" "Nothing like that will work, Rauru. He can hear it no matter what." "Then we shall discuss this later! We will deal with the Demon." "Not trying to be rude, but shouldn't Link at least know about Darkius?! He killed his parents. And now he is after Link." "Fine, we will tell him. But right now, this discussion's over!" Leank's house, in Ordon Village "And there you go, now can we please go before this 'Darkius' kills me? If he does, you won't exist." "There's just one thing that confuses me, how did you know where I live, who I am, and the rest of the facts?" "Well...*whispers in TP's Link's ear*" "PLEASE don't explain that ever again...it is so confusing, my head won't stop throbbing!" "Lets get back to the portal before it closes or we are trapped here forever." The 6 hurried to the portal and made it just before it closed on them. They are back in front of Zelda, who was grooming and feeding Epona "Back so soon? Wow, you have quite a handsome hero." ""thanks", said both Links at once. The 7 friends(and relatives) left Hyrule Garden, and saw a single flash once again, and they saw four dead Hyrulean Knights land in front of them. A guard was seen running away towards the doors, screaming, and there was a flash, and his head fell off. "Lets get out of here!! The 7 managed to dodge a whip, and looked up. Both Links recognized it. "Is that who I think it is?" Said both Links, once again. They see a demonic monster wielding two whips on its arms. It stared down at them. "JOLMARA!" The Links said at the same time again. "He's after me!" "He's after you?" "Will you two quit saying the same thing at the same time?! You make this more confusing than the fact of you knowing everything about your descendant!" Tael rudely interrupted. Jolmara lashed his whips at the Links, who dodged them. The 7 friends(and relatives) ran for the exit and managed to narrowly escape a thrown pillar. "RUN!" Click here for Chapter 4. Category:Action Category:Adventure